


I'm Your Seventh Sin

by rhiisu



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Twincest, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiisu/pseuds/rhiisu
Summary: It gets to the point where Troy can't look at her without having some sort of pervasive thought about it.* A Calypso fanfiction based on impulse control and the eventual loss of it as desires beneath the surface become too strong to ignore.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	I'm Your Seventh Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone who enjoyed my previous Calypso work, Deviant Devotion. Thank you again! Please enjoy.

It gets to the point where Troy can't look at her without having some sort of pervasive thought about it.

At first, it was only every couple of days, a stray thought or two, drifting in from some feral state of mind he kept at bay for the sake of sanity. Then it became most days in a week… And then every day.

Now, this.

Hoisting himself upright with his left arm, Troy wonders where it came from, or more importantly, why it started. He wonders absently why it had to be _her_ while he thrusts himself into the tight heat of her cunt, letting out a staggered breath when her body tightens around his aching cock. He tried to hold back, he really did. But when she moaned his name _like that_ , how the hell could he resist?

It was impossible not to breed Tyreen.

Everything about her announced her readiness to take his seed—from her pouting lips when she didn't get her way, to the way she put her hands on her hips in a subtle reveal of the curves she hid so well beneath weather-worn clothes, and… Fuck, how _small_ she was. Not fragile, no. She was just perfect. Perfection, all wrapped up into one, particularly willing vessel for him to breed over and over until it took.

Again and again he stroked himself with the lewd usefulness of her sex, treating her not unlike a human fleshlight as he worked himself closer and closer to a release that would gratify him physically, psychologically. After all, both were important. He wanted to keep himself as viable as possible, for _her,_ constant cycling of his sperm would keep the fertility rates up. Of course, for his psychological needs, the animalistic romps were an attempt to sate his uncontrollable need to mate.

It was beyond his understanding at that point that his drive to deposit every last drop inside her cunt wasn't about to just _go a_ way. Not even close. But he tried, fucking himself into a grunting, sweaty mess between her legs as he hissed his intentions into the sweltering heat between them.

"You know how badly I want my slutty twin sister to milk my cock until I have nothing left to give?" He exhales, leaning back despite no intention of slowing his pace. "I won't stop until every drop is inside you, one way or another."

The way her body quivers at that, it's absolutely _intoxicating,_ and Troy slowly takes in a breath to keep himself under control. He wants to tear her apart from the inside, fuck her until her body is contoured to accommodate his prick, and his _only._ And then… then he wanted her full of cum. Not just in her cunt. Her ass, her stomach, spilling from her lips.

Troy shudders.

"You're not leaving after this," He grunts suddenly, as if a decision was made, but Tyreen had long since lost interest in replying to him at this point. That was fine with him. "I won't let you leave until I know I've knocked you up, completely made you mine. Everyone will know you, your body, whatever comes out of you taking this like a bitch in _heat, all_ belongs to me. Mouthpiece, Katagawa, every single Child from our following… They'll know that– you? You're _mine_."

Tyreen moans, squirming until her legs are better positioned for her to receive Troy, and he grins, feeling like he's won the jackpot. He repositions himself, leaning down closer to her so he can pepper her neck in fleeting kisses and grazing nips, further marking her up as his property, all while humping her with the short, rapid thrusts of an animal desperate to accomplish its goal.

Honestly, Troy isn't very far from that when he finally comes, a hand in Tyreen's hair, yanking her head back to expose the pale of her throat. He bites down hard enough to draw a row of beading blood to the surface, fucking her without restraint. Unable to stifle his lungs' maddening demands for oxygen, he pants against her saliva and blood coated skin as he uses her sex as a warm, tight location for his brood to take and develop.

When he pulls back from her neck, there's a messy mixture of body fluids, and Troy fleetingly wonders what it would look like to add one more to the mix.

"... Haah, can you feel it, Ty? Deep inside you." His cock hasn't yet finished, twitching slightly as the last of his cum finds its rightful place near her womb. "Ah, does it feel tender?"

Curiously, he presses at her abdomen, where his cock and cum have begun to cause a bulging mass. It's nothing more than innocence at first, his head cocking slightly at the sight. When he touches her, though, another feral jolt of arousal tears through his mind and body, leaving him gasping and pressing down harder, until he can feel the pressure against the fat head of his cock.

_More._

Troy groans, pulling out slowly, regret in every cell of his body. He’s assuredly aware there are refractory periods—he's sexually active enough not to be—but after a minute or two of hazily wandering through a dream-like state in his mind, thinking of further obscene activities, he realizes his cock isn't softening. He isn't any less hard than he was moments before his orgasm.

It takes him a regretfully long time to realize exactly what this meant, even if it was only a moment. When he does, though, he's back upon his sibling, arms on either side of her to brace himself as he begins sliding his erect cock back inside her wet cunt. His cum works just fine as lube. Tyreen's own slick just adds to the satisfyingly effortless entry.

"T–Troy…?"

"Yeah, baby doll, again."

She looks up at him, unsure of what to make of what he was saying to her, but then she falls back against the pillows, groaning softly. It's an admission of permission, if Troy has ever received one, and with unabashed greed and perhaps a bit of childish delight, he presses his cock completely inside her, their bodies pressed together at the base of his length.

 _Fuller._ Troy pulls out halfway and slams back in with a stifled moan as he thinks about how full her stomach would look after this load. Or the next. Or the next...


End file.
